


I Need You Now

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot
Genre: Abusive Partner, Anal Sex, Blood, Cheating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Rape, Violence, hospital stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick's confused because of his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confusing Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab I wrote with [Mariah](http://www.mibba.com/Member/230177/).  
> We did a chapter each: Odd ones are wrote by me and even ones are wrote by Mariah.
> 
> Fic title belongs to Olly Murs.  
> I do not know any of the people involved, this is all purely fictional.

Mick couldn't believe this was happening, he would never admit it to anyone but...This was something he had wanted for the past few months, he didn't expect to be able to seduce Jim so easily, then again, the man seemed to be enjoying every movement Mick made; Jim gasped out and held onto Mick's shoulders as the man finally penetrated him.

The younger kissed Jim's cheeks and watched the man's face as he slowly pushed in, he paused once his full length was surrounded by Jim's walls, "You okay?" Mick softly kissed Jim's lips.

"'M fine," Jim mumbled softly, "Overwhelmed." He sighed softly and relaxed himself, just trying to get used to Mick's length, when he saw how big the man was, he felt a little tingle of anticipation in his body, he wanted to feel Mick but then he wanted to escape. He'd had sex before, of course he did, he knew he was gay as soon as he hit his teenage stage but he never expected something like this to happen with Mick.

"Tell me when." Mick whispered, brushing his lips over Jim's again; he was overwhelmed too, he really hadn't expected all this when he talked to Jim but they were good together and they both thought now was a good time to take another step: they were ready for more.

"Okay." Jim nodded; he felt fine now, a little uncomfortable but he knew that's because they hadn't moved yet. Mick smiled softly and they shared a small kiss; Mick pulled out then pushed back in, Jim moaned softly and rubbed Mick's shoulders, already wanting more from the man.

Mick repeated his movements, loving Jim's moan too much, he easily got a steady pace going and his own noises soon joined Jim's; he felt like he was in heaven and he adored hearing Jim in clear pleasure.

Jim's mouth gaped as Mick continued to move, he moaned with every shock that ran through his veins, he couldn't help but grip at Mick's shoulders more and move his hips to the man's thrusts; Mick picked up his pace when he felt Jim moving too, he relished in the moans Jim let go, especially as they started to get louder.

The taller-man's breath hitched as the pace picked up, he loved the way they both got faster, their moans louder and their breathing more out of control. Jim slipped his hands down a little and gripped at Mick's back, sinking his nails into the flesh: getting a small hiss off Mick when he did.

Mick made his thrusts harder and quicker, enjoying how Jim responded with louder moans and small cusses; Mick's own noises were getting louder as they got a little closer to their release. Jim held onto Mick more as the pleasure washed over his insides.

Jim shuddered softly, his eyes closing as his core got shocked by all the spare sparks, he just moaned louder as his climax built; he started spilling pre-cum and was glad when he could feel Mick's flowing into his body.

Mick moved a hand down, he wrapped his fingers around Jim's length and jerked him off to their movements; Jim whimpered softly as his stomach heated and coiled, he gasped out then moaned loudly as his cum shot out of his cock. Mick thrusted once more and came too, they both shuddered softly as their climax flushed their bodies.

The two moved together a little more as their high lingered, slowly, they settled and were left panting into the hot-air; Mick carefully pulled out of Jim then dropped down beside him, he hugged him close and sighed softly.

Jim snuggled into Mick's warm embrace and nuzzled his neck, after a while, their breathing slipped back to it's normal rhythm and they shared a small but sweet kiss, "I love you." Mick whispered.

"I love you too." Jim smiled softly; the two then closed their eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mick woke up quickly, sweat dripping off his face and his heart racing in his chest; he took a breath and tried to steady himself. That didn't just happen, _did it_? No, Mick was just going insane, he couldn't have dreamed about...About having sex, with **Jim**. They were friends, like fucking brothers and Jim had Darrell, he was clearly happy with the man too.

He was just being delusional and a fucking idiot, he was **_straight_** , not gay or even bisexual. Mick moved a little; he sighed heavily when he realized he was hard, he got out of bed, mentally cursing his cock for being up so early.

Mick grabbed some clean clothes and went into his bathroom, he started up a shower then got rid of his restricting boxers; he sighed again and piled his clothing on the toilet seat. He checked the water then got under the spray, he stood there for a minute or two, just watching to see if his cock would go down, when he realized it wasn't going to, he knew he had to deal with it.

He reached down and wrapped his fingers around his length, he couldn't believe just how much he was throbbing for release and he slowly stroked himself, letting out a few moans at the much needed contact; after a few minutes, he gripped harder and jerked himself quicker.

Mick cursed out and rested his other hand on the wall, he was profoundly leaking pre-cum and all he could think about was his friend, he moaned out Jim's name then cursed again, his climax building up, his head dropped and he growled softly as his cum shot out.

He breathed deeply, trying to settle himself, he washed himself clean and ran a hand over his face. He got out the shower, turned the water off then dried and dressed, he put his dirty clothes in his hamper, grabbed it then headed downstairs.

Mick huffed as he dumped the hamper in his laundry room, he couldn't shake anything that just happened, his dream and then what happened in the shower. He never had feelings for a man before. **No** , he didn't have feelings for Jim.

He didn't know how to explain his stupid thoughts, this was his friend, someone who was in a happy relationship and Mick just couldn't cope with the fact that he pleasured himself while thinking about Jim...

Mick kicked the hamper and growled; he didn't do that, he just had to forget about it, he was probably stressed after their recent album making process, he did like the house because he had a thing for mysterious places and they all seemed to have came together as a family more, he knew the album would be coming out soon.

Yeah, that must be it, he was just worried that the new sound they put to their stuff and a curse-free album might have a few people drop out of being a fan or just care about their two angry-albums since it related a lot more to how people thought.

He definitely **did not** have feelings for Jim.


	2. I Need Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim catches his boyfriend cheating and Mick needs to help Jim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mariah](http://www.mibba.com/Member/230177/) wrote this chapter.

Pushing the dream to the back of his mind, Mick sat down in his living room and played his guitar, practicing up on all their new music; after all, music was the best distraction for him. All morning, he exerted his energy on forgetting his sick fantasy with his band mate. Although, just when he thought he'd get his mind clear, the taller man would pop up again, invading his thoughts. Mick shook his head in frustration and decided to try something else out. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door, off for a drive in hopes of clearing his mind.

 

**~ At Jim's House ~**

It had been a rough morning for Jim; last night, when he had gone to visit his boyfriend for their eight month anniversary, he saw a strange car in Darrell's drive. Jim assumed it was just a friend, after all, he did manage to leave practice with the guys early, just for this special occasion; Darrell wasn't expecting him, so he probably just had a friend over for company. However, Jim got the shock of a lifetime when he walked into his lover's home to find him on the floor in the living room, _inside_ another man.

Before Darrell could say anything to Jim, the taller man ran out in tears, jumping into his car and speeding home. As soon as he walked in, he collapsed on the couch crying his eyes out. The man he had fallen head over heels for didn't give a shit about him. Eight months, all wasted on someone who clearly couldn't have cared less. The guitarist lay there lifelessly for hours until finally, his phone buzzed and lit up, the screen indicating that he had a text from Darrell.

_"I hope you don't think this means things are over, Jim."_

_"Fuck off, Darrell! We're done!!"_ He replied quickly, angrily.

_"Oh no. No, no, no, Jimmy. See, you're **mine** , and I'm absolutely not going to let you run off with someone else. Just you wait, I'll be over to claim you when you least expect it."_

Though it was only a text message, Jim was scared out of his wits. He had seen the younger man lose his temper before, and he knew just how strong and capable Darrell actually was. Immediately, he bolted the doors and windows and hid in the safety of his room, hoping with all he had that Darrell wouldn't come around. He knew he could easily call any of the guys for help, but he was too humiliated, not only by Darrell cheating, but by being scared out of his wits. Only one other time had his boyfriend snapped, and it was the worst thing he had ever experienced. Jim was not about to let this happen again; he wanted it to be over, and fast.

Eventually sleep took him, but he was restless all night, haunted by nightmares of what happened to him before. When he awoke with a jolt, he was still exhausted as though he'd been fighting all night. He got up tentatively and listened to the silence in his home; he heard the dull hum of his ceiling fan, the trees rustling in the wind outside his bedroom, and cars going by on the street. He looked outside and saw the cars go by, the bright sunlight reflecting off their bumpers. All was calm and peaceful until he saw Darrell's car coming up the street.

Immediately panicking, he pulled on his jeans and shirt and dove into the back of his closet with his cell phone. Without thinking, he dialed Mick, who just so happened to be the closest of his eight band mates.

"Hello?" Came Mick's smooth, deep voice.

"Mick!" Jim hissed into the phone, nearly hyperventilating, "Darrell...Darrell cheated...He's here...P-please c-come save me, M-Mick...H-he's gonna h-hurt me..." He stuttered, his sobs getting in the way.

"What?! Jim, shit!! I'll be there as quick as I can!!"

Tossing his phone aside, Mick immediately began driving faster, passing any and everyone in his way. He had already driven across town since leaving his house; he had to turn around, and fast. Cutting off several cars, Mick whipped his car around and headed back in the direction of his friend's house. His mind was absolutely racing; what if Darrell hurt him before he got there?! He shook his head at the thought, not wanting to even imagine Jim being hurt in any way...If Darrell so much as laid a finger on Jim, Mick would see to it that that would be the last thing he ever did. No one was going to hurt Jim, not now.

As Jim cowered in the closet, he cried his eyes out, dying for Mick to come to his rescue. He nearly passed out hearing the door slam open and Darrell's sadistic tone.

"Oh Jimmy baby!" He called in a sing song voice. "I knoooow you're here, my love. Come out for me, let Darrell love you Jimmy-kins!"

Jim sat completely still, petrified of Darrell finding him. His whole perfect world came crashing down around him as the man he once loved was now prowling through his house, more than willing to hurt him again.

"Jim..." Came Darrell's voice again, this time much closer; he had made it upstairs to the bedroom.

The guitarist froze up completely, not even realizing that he had stopped breathing. As quietly as he could, he scooted farther into the closet, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was utterly humiliated; here he was, all 6'6" of him, hiding in the closet because he couldn't protect himself. To his horror, the closet door swung open, the bright light of the bedroom flooding in, a small gasp leaving Jim's lips. Darrell immediately grabbed him by the arm and yanked him out of the closet and threw him on the floor. As soon as he was within reach of the smaller man's feet, he began kicking Jim in the ribs and in the gut, yelling at him loudly.

"You locked me out!! You have the fucking nerve to lock _me_ out?! Your fucking boyfriend?!? You're gonna fucking pay for that." He seethed, pulling Jim up, then punching him in the face.

After what felt like an eternity, Mick finally got to Jim's house, jumping out of the car as soon as he caught sight of the front door still open. Darrell's car was already out front, and that only meant one thing. Mick hoped with all he had that Jim had been able to hide or defend himself some how. He rushed into the open house to hear Jim's screams and cries coming from upstairs. The smaller guitarist took the stairs three at a time and ran to Jim's bedroom at the end of the hall. Darrell quickly shut and locked the door, laughing maniacally while Jim screamed for help.

"Mick! M-Mick, p-please!" He sobbed. "S-save me!!"

"I'm coming, Jim!" He barely replied; the fear and pain in Jim's voice crushing him completely.

Slamming his broad shoulders to the door, it finally gave in to the large man's force. Just as Mick was able to get in, Darrell was forcing himself down the taller man's throat while tears streamed down his cheeks. Mick shoved him away from his band mate and punched him with all his strength square in the face, knocking Darrell to the ground. Immediately, he turned to Jim, kneeling down before the man and pulling him into his arms as he sobbed.

Jim clung to his savior, a feeling of safety washing over his body despite the fact that his attacker was still in the room. He buried his face in Mick's chest, turning his attention inward, trying to get away from the hell of it all, while Mick was focused on calming the taller man, believing Darrell to be out cold. To their surprise, Darrell jumped up and bolted out of the room. Mick made a move to jump up and chase the man down, but Jim held him close, begging him to stay.


	3. Keep Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Jim's beating. Mick really wants to help the tall-man out, but he still needs to ignore his inappropriate thoughts.

About ten minutes later, Jim started to calm down, Mick just rubbed the taller-man's back: trying to comfort him as much as he could, "Jim...Are you okay?" Mick spoke softly, not wanting to upset Jim too much.

Jim shook his head, "I hurt..."

"Do you wanna come with me? I'll keep you safe."

"Yeah." Jim finally moved, he wiped away his tears then the two got up off the floor; Jim wavered a little and Mick quickly steadied him.

"I'm right here, don't exert yourself too much," Jim nodded and rested against Mick; the bigger man led them downstairs, making sure to keep an eye on Jim and holding him up, he could see that Jim was still in pain and he hated that.

He eventually got them out of Jim's house, he put the taller man in the passenger side of his car; he quickly went and grabbed Jim some clothing from the man's room, he got a blanket too then rushed back outside, he checked on Jim then put the bag in the back-seat of his car; Mick got into the driver seat then buckled Jim up.

"I promise, I'll fucking kill him for this." Mick put the blanket over Jim, he then buckled himself up and started the car; he headed back to his house, he just wanted to get Jim somewhere safe. He really hated seeing what he had, he wanted to find Darrell and kick the shit out of him; he took a deep breath and focused on his driving.

Mick eventually reached his house, he got Jim out of the car and inside, then he gabbed the bag he packed for Jim and headed into his house after locking his car up; he smiled when he heard a small meow coming from the living room, he put the bag at the base of the stairs then locked the door up and headed into the front room.

Jim was contently stroking Moose, she gotten herself on the taller man's lap and clearly enjoying the attention she got from him; Mick walked over and sat beside Jim. He just watched his friend, there was still a look of fear in his eyes and Mick wanted to do anything to help Jim get over what had happened.

"Mick," Jim snapped out of his daze and looked to his friend, "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No. I'm fine, he might have when I punched him."

"You did that..." Jim nodded, "Thank you, for rescuing me. If you were any later then...I'd be much worse than I am."

"He got away," Mick grit his teeth, "When I find him or even if I just see him. I'm going to rip his head off."

Jim blinked, "D-don't hurt him too much," He bit his lip for a moment, "You'll get locked up...I don't want that."

Mick looked to Jim and sighed, "You're right...I don't want that either," He shook his head, "Is there anything you need?"

"Could...Could I take a bath? I feel dirty..."

"Sure," Mick got up, he helped Jim up and carefully directed the man upstairs, "You'll be okay. I won't let him hurt you again."

"Thank you Mick." Jim rested against the wall; Mick headed back downstairs to grab the bag of clothes he'd packed for Jim. While Mick was gone, Jim sat on the toilet seat and got his shirt off, he looked down at himself and whimpered at the forming bruises on his skin.

He hurt so much and he just wanted to feel okay. When Darrell had hurt him before, it was worse than this and Jim could still see the scars from where Darrell cut him, he ran a finger over them and swallowed, one of them had ripped open a little and Jim clenched his teeth.

Jim jumped a little when he heard the floorboards creaking, he swore under his breath, he knew it was just Mick but he still felt so scared after what happened; he noticed some mouthwash on Mick's sink, he held himself up and washed his mouth out. He got his pants unfastened then pulled them down and sat back on the toilet seat, he took his shoes off then got his pants off the rest of the way; he carelessly dumped them near his shirt and looked up when he heard footsteps.

Mick poked his head into the bathroom and just about managed to act cool at seeing Jim sat down in only his boxers, he couldn't help but notice the marks on Jim's skin and frowned softly, he put the bag beside the door then went into the room and walked over to Jim.

Jim blinked as the shorter man knelt down, he closed his eyes when Mick's hand touched his stomach, "Don't..."

Mick pulled away, he had no idea what came over him, he just wanted to kiss Jim's skin and make everything better, "I'm so sorry." He stood up and grabbed Jim's dirty clothing.

Jim opened his eyes and gasped softly when he noticed Mick leaving, he pulled himself up and stumbled forward; Mick had heard Jim's uneven footsteps turned around and managed to catch Jim in his arms, "Don't leave me." Jim shook his head and sobbed into Mick's chest; he felt weak and useless, he fucking hated it too.

"I'm right here." Mick held Jim and softly rubbed the man's back.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I'm...Su-ch a fucking burden..."

"Don't say that. You're not at all. I'll always be here, it's what friends are for." Mick hated saying that, but he needed to remind himself that that's all they were, nothing more, he was being stupid of even thinking about Jim like that.

Jim calmed himself and stopped sobbing, "Thank you Mick," He pulled away a little, "For everything, especially for being my hero."

Mick's heart skipped a beat and his stomach flipped when Jim called him that; he mentally sighed and then smiled to Jim, "It's okay. Come on." He sat Jim back down then started up the bath, he put the plug in and added some bubble-bath to the running water.

"You're awesome."

"I'll be a sec." Mick went and took Jim's clothes to his hamper, he then got back to the bathroom and found out some clean clothing for Jim; he piled them near the wall then headed out and put the bag into his spare room.

Jim smiled at Mick's kindness, he got himself up, feeling a little steadier now he'd had time to get some energy back; he tugged at his boxers then remembered that it was Mick's house and the bigger man probably wouldn't want to catch him naked. In Jim's mind, it was bad enough that Mick had saw him in only his boxers, especially since his body was in such a state right now.

The tall man took a breath and checked on the water, it felt amazing and he couldn't wait to get in, "I hope you're not getting in there with those on. I only took clothes out for you, not underwear."

Mick smiled softly when Jim turned his head, "Uh, no. Of course not."

"I'm not gonna watch you bathe, I'll go downstairs and once you're done, I'll make us some supper, yeah?"

"I didn't say you were," Jim chuckled softly; he felt comfortable around Mick and he'd always loved their connection, "Uhm...Will you sit up here? I just don't want to be left alone, not in here, just outside the door or something."

"If that's what you want. You get in, I'll go grab my laptop." Mick smiled to Jim then headed into his room, he picked his laptop up; he walked back to the bathroom and sat just outside the doorway. Jim smiled at that, he shut the door over a little then disposed of his boxers and got into the bath. He relaxed into the water immediately and he felt truly safe with Mick not too far away.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few hours passed, the two had ate after Jim managed to get himself dried and dressed; the taller man was getting pretty tired, they had just decided to watch T.v after eating, he wasn't surprised since he hadn't had a good sleep earlier then what happened with Darrell...

No, he didn't need to be thinking about that right now; he felt safe and happy with Mick, he knew his friend wouldn't do anything to hurt him and he really appreciated that. Mick yawned unexpectedly, he looked at the clock then turned to Jim, "Wanna head to bed? It's getting late and I'm tired."

"Yeah. I'm getting tired too." Jim nodded then carefully got up; Mick switched the T.v off, he steadied Jim a little then flicked the living room light off. The bigger man helped Jim get up the stairs without much trouble, once at the top, Mick flicked his own light on then the one for the spare room.

"You can stay in here." Mick smiled and hinted to the room; Jim had a little look, smiling when he noticed his bag on the floor.

"I really appreciate all this."

"It's okay," Mick smiled softly, "I'll get some covers out for you."

Jim jumped and held onto Mick when a crack of thunder surprised him, "C-can I stay with you?"

Mick's heart raced; he didn't know if it would be a good idea, then Jim looked up to Mick and the man was sure he stopped breathing at the look in Jim's brown-eyes, they were pleading with him and Mick found himself nodding, "Sure. Grab your bag,"

Jim smiled softly then carefully eased himself from Mick; he hated being so dependent but then he enjoyed being close to his friend, he collected his bag from the room then flicked off the light-switch and clung to Mick's side. Mick took a subtle breath and led them into his room; Jim settled his bag on the floor while Mick closed the door. The bigger man took off his shirt and dumped in on his floor, "I hope you don't mind." He turned to Jim.

The taller man looked to Mick then shook his head, "It's your house, besides, you'd be too hot sleeping in your clothing."

"Yeah," Mick unfastened his belt and pants; he then got rid of the material, put the bed-side lamp on and turned the main light off.

Jim felt a little more comfortable now it was darker in Mick's room; yeah, he was still scared of something coming to get him but he was grateful that Mick wouldn't be able to see his injuries as good as he had earlier. The tall-man stripped to his boxers while Mick got into bed; Jim soon joined the bigger man and sighed at the warmth, "Are you okay? I know I keep asking but I just wanna make sure."

"I'm fine. I mean, I still hurt a little from what he's done but...I'll get better and you're here to protect me." Jim subconsciously moved closer to Mick when another crash of thunder went; he was never scared of storms, he just wanted to feel someone beside him.

"I am," Mick nodded a little, "I always will be."

"I haven't slept alone in eight months...I'm sorry if I'm invading your space." There was a flash of lightning and Jim felt a little winded when Mick's cerulean eyes glowed for a moment, he could see them without the light but it just seemed to make them seem more beautiful than normal.

"It's fine Jim." Jim lightly snuggled close to Mick; he closed his eyes and let his mind be taken by sleep. Mick felt a little caged, but he wasn't going to leave Jim and he enjoyed their sudden closeness; he mentally cursed, it was wrong to think of a friend like that and he knew he should stop before he got in too deep.

What was he thinking? He wasn't getting in at all, no and he would never let it happen; he was straight and Jim would end up finding someone better than Darrell...Someone better than himself. Mick sighed when he was sure Jim was asleep, he checked the clock and blinked at the green numbers only reading 11.03pm: It was going to be a long night...


	4. I'm Here

After a long restful night, the two men sat together in the kitchen both eating a bowl of cereal. Again, Mick dreamt of the taller man, but this time, it was nothing more than a simple kiss. The thoughts and dreams of Jim were really begin to drive the man crazy; he was straight. None of this made any sense. He peeked up from his bowl to see Jim eating his happily, looking as though he didn't have a care in the world.

"I'm gonna have to do some shopping." Mick stated, making light conversation.

"Oh, can I come?" Jim asked hopefully, enjoying the guitarist's company.

"I mean, I won't be long." Mick mumbled, trying to avoid that. He needed time alone to clear his mind and he knew Jim would be safe at his house. 

"Oh, alright then," Jim nodded, doing his best not to sound put off, "That's ok, I really do feel completely safe here. I mean, Darrell doesn't know where you live, so we're fine!" He added happily, overjoyed feeling safe from his psycho ex.

"So you're fine?"

"Yep! I've got my guitar, I'll be alright. Make it quick! I want you to play too." He murmured shyly, eyes pleading with Mick.

"I won't be long, I know you're having a tough time, Jim. I really don't wanna leave you alone long." Mick admitted, standing up and taking their bowls to the sink.

"Thanks a lot, Mick...This all means so much..." Jim stood as well, taking Mick's keys off the counter and handing them to the shorter man.

"Hey, there's no need to thank me, it's my job."

Before he headed out the door, Mick pulled Jim into a bear hug and left, sure to lock the door behind him. He got in his car and turned the radio up in an attempt to drown out his thoughts. Surely he was just over-thinking things...The dream put the thought in his mind, and now that it had bothered him, he couldn't get it out of his mind. Surely that was all it was...It freaked him out so much he couldn't stop worrying about it. But then again, maybe he did have feelings for the man; after all, they had always been close...

Mick shook his head in an attempt to shake the thought from his mind. He didn't have feelings for Jim, he was straight. That wasn't something that just changed out of the blue. It was just the dream messing with his mind.

Back at Mick's house, Jim was curled up on the couch bawling his eyes out. He was grateful his friend wasn't here to see him this way. Sure the guitarists were best friends, but Mick was the last person Jim wanted to see him crying...He would think he was just a pussy that needed to man up. Considering what Jim went through, he couldn't just "man up." The man he had fallen in love with cheated on him, and to top it all off, he had beaten him...And forced himself on him...Jim whimpered sadly, hating what a monster his lover had become. He had once been so sweet...Sure, he slipped up once before, but it was a one time thing, Darrell made things right.

A gentle knock on the door interrupted Jim's blubbering. He sat up and wiped his eyes, wondering who it could be. He immediately eliminated Darrell; he had no clue where Mick had taken him, he'd left too soon to even see. Maybe it was Paul...He had been known to randomly show up at their houses...Thinking nothing of it, Jim gathered himself and opened the door.

There before him stood his psycho ex, a look of pure rage in his eyes. Jim was shoved out of the doorway as Darrell walked in, slamming the door. Though the guitarist was taller, he had no way to defend himself when Darrell swung at him; he couldn't bring himself to swing at the man he once loved, and Darrell was much stronger anyway. Jim begged and pleaded his ex to let him go, but he continued to be punched and kicked.

"Darrell! Baby, please!!" Jim cried.

"You fucking left me, you worthless piece of shit!!" Darrell shouted back, landing another kick in his gut before pulling the taller man up by his shirt, "Get naked, Jimmy."

"W-what? Darrell, p-please..."

"DO IT."

Jim jumped a little hearing Darrell yell but didn't hesitate to begin pulling his clothes off. His ex smirked wickedly and pulled his own clothes off revealing his erection.

"Now get on your hands and knees, just how I like."

Tears streaming steadily, the man did as he was told, remembering every other time he did the same thing for his boyfriend willingly. Setting this time apart from all the other happy memories, the stronger man slammed up his ass dry, laughing hearing Jim's cries of pain. The guitarist cried and screamed, begging his ex-boyfriend to stop, but things only got worse. Darrell relished in his boyfriend's screams, amazed at how much better it felt when Jim was like this. A few more rough thrusts and he began to feel his cock leaking into the taller man. He began thrusting even harder, getting in as deep as he could before he shot his seed into the guitarist. 

Darrell pulled out roughly, smiling when he saw the blood on his cock. He pushed Jim onto the floor on his stomach and kicked him again, smirking at Jim's groan.

"I'll be back for more, baby. I promise. I do love you, after all."

"No you don't." Jim spat bravely.

"What was that?" Darrell snarled, turning his boyfriend over with his foot, "Shut the fuck up. You're lucky I'm sick of you right now. Look, if you fucking breathe a word of this to that dip-shit you're staying with, or anyone else at all, so help me I will find you both and make you watch as I fucking kill him," He growled, pulling Jim up into a harsh kiss, "You're mine, don't let anyone try to get between us. Miss me." He hissed in the guitarist's ear before heading out of the house.

Finally finishing with his little shopping spree, Mick was nearly home, missing the taller man that he had taken in. As he neared his home, his heart fluttered thinking of admiring Jim and his flawless guitar playing. Ignoring his questionable thoughts, he pulled up in his driveway and got out, groceries in hand. He unlocked the door and slid into the house, smiling when he heard the taller man already playing his guitar. Cutting through the living room, he couldn't help but smile when he saw Jim sitting cross-legged on his couch while Moose was snuggled beside the man.

"Hey, Jim. I'm just gonna go put all this away, ok? I'll be back and we can play awhile."

Jim nodded quietly, seeming into what he was playing. Quickly, Mick put away all the groceries and headed upstairs for a guitar. When he came back down and sat beside Jim and Moose, he could tell something was off with Jim. Scooting closer, he put his hand over the strings of Jim's guitar muting the sound to get his attention.

"What?" The taller man asked innocently.

"Something's wrong."

"No, I'm fine."

"Jim. I know you, you're my best friend. I know when you're not ok."

"Obviously you fucking don't ok? I'm fucking fine, leave it alone," Jim snapped, all the stress on his mind finally bursting, "Just leave me alone, ok?"

Without another word, Jim went upstairs with his guitar, leaving the shorter man feeling shitty for pressuring his friend. He should've known not to pressure him too much; after all, his boyfriend cheated on him and beat him...He's got to be hurt, and certainly unwilling to talk about how much it really hurt him. Just thinking of the tall man being in love with someone else made Mick's heart sink to his gut. But why? It's not like he was interested in dating Jim. Or like Jim would want him...Groaning to himself, Mick began playing his guitar hoping to take his mind off things.

Both men skipped lunch that afternoon, but Mick wasn't about to miss his dinner, and he certainly wasn't going to allow Jim to either. Without going upstairs to see the guitarist, he headed to the kitchen and cooked spaghetti for them both. He prepared a hearty plate for Jim, knowing the man could do quite some damage on his favorite meal. Heading upstairs, he lightly knocked on Jim's door, stepping in tentatively to reveal that he had already showered. The shorter man never heard the water running, but then again, he had the TV turned up to distract himself...

"I made dinner." He stated simply, not wanting to force Jim to speak to him.

"Yeah, thanks." The taller man set his guitar down and he took the plate from Mick and began to eat without another word.

"No problem..." The shorter man muttered, heading out of the room.

A few more hours apart and Mick was ready for bed. Having cleaned up from dinner and already showered, he headed back upstairs, disappointed that Jim wouldn't be snuggled into him tonight. He sighed when he reached the top of the stairs, seeing Jim's door still closed. He headed to the bathroom and nearly bumped into the man as he stepped out of the bathroom in nothing more than a pair of boxers.

"You fine staying there?" Mick asked, hoping he'd change his friend's mind.

"Yes." Jim said curtly, turning away and heading back to his room.

It was then that Mick saw blood staining the back of Jim's boxers. That's what he'd been keeping to himself. Something happened today, and it was all Mick's fault for denying Jim a trip to the store. Without a word, he followed the man and took his hand, turning him around.

"Jim...There's blood on your boxers...He was here wasn't he...?"

"Yes..." Jim murmured, tears instantly flowing down his cheeks.

"Oh Jim...It's all my fault...He raped you...Shit! I should've known better...I'm such a fuck up."

"No...You're perfect, Mick. You've been great to me. We had no way of knowing he'd find me...I guess he followed us here? I don't even know...But he threatened to kill you if I told you about him and I was afraid and stressed and I just didn't know what to do...I'm really sorry, Mick."

"Jim. Don't apologize. I understand, I promise." Mick assured him softly, pulling him close.

"Can I please sleep with you again?"

"We've gotta get you to a hospital...That needs to be looked at."

"Tomorrow, please, Mick..." The taller man pleaded pathetically. 

"Alright...C'mon," He gave in, leading the man to his bedroom and tucking him in before getting in himself, "Sleep well, Jim."

"I will, Mick...You're here to protect me." They both closed their eyes and slipped off, happy to be like this again.


	5. Not Okay

When Mick woke he was instantly worried to find the space beside him unoccupied, he pulled away the covers and jumped out of bed, he pulled some clean clothing on and shot downstairs, hoping that Jim was already awake and making breakfast.

He cut through the living room, and headed into the kitchen; his eyes widened at Jim passed out on the floor, Moose was licking the man's face, seemingly trying to get a response. Mick swore under his breath, he grabbed the phone and turned the stove off; he went to Jim's side and cradled the man's head.

The big man dialed 911 and rubbed Jim's back, he noticed a small pool of blood under Jim and cursed himself for not just taking Jim to the hospital last night. He sighed when the phone was finally answered, he quickly relayed all the details then put the phone down.

Mick kept his attention on Jim, resting the man's torso across his lap and cradling the mans head with his hands, "Jim, please be okay." He whispered, subconsciously palming the man's cheek; he hated how pale Jim looked and he wished the ambulance would hurry up.

The time seemed to pass agonizingly slow for Mick and he got more worried about Jim as the seconds passed; he felt a little relieved when he heard sirens, it felt like an eternity had passed when it had only been a few minutes since Mick had made the call.

He shouted the paramedics in, swearing when he realized the door was still locked; he reluctantly left Jim's side and rushed to the front door, he opened it up and led the paramedics to Jim. They got the tall man onto a stretcher and Mick followed, sure to lock the door before rushing to his friends side again.

One of the paramedics let Mick into the back of the ambulance, he watched as the other attached some blood and IV to Jim, he took Jim's hand in his own and rubbed the back of it with his thumb; he was really worried about Jim and he just wanted the man to wake up.

= = = = =

When they got to the hospital, Mick was forced to sit in a waiting room, he really didn't want to leave Jim's side but he knew he couldn't make a scene; he got up a few times and paced around, too worried about his friend to settle down, he was also getting more frustrated by the second, his patience growing thin as he heard nothing from a doctor.

"Mr. Thomson," Mick looked over to the door then walked over, "You brought James Root in?"

"Yeah. How is he? Can I see him?"

"He's fine. He lost quite a lot of blood but we're solving that. You can't see him just yet, the nurse is finishing up, please, just sit down and try to relax. He's in good hands."

Mick sighed through his nose but nodded, "Fine. Please tell me when I can see him."

"I will." The doctor smiled then headed off, Mick took a seat and held his head in his hands. His heart was still racing and he just wanted to see Jim's face, he needed proof that the man was okay, he wanted to be by his side too.

He mentally cursed himself for missing Jim so much, and for being so worried; there were doctors and nurses everywhere, along with security, he knew Jim would be safe in here. His heart just wavered when he thought of how hurt Jim was all because he didn't take the man shopping.

 

= = =

Jim woke, his eyes hurting when he opened them to be blinded by a light, he turned his head when he heard a beeping noise; he blinked at the plain white walls, he wondered where he was and...He had a look the other way, wondering where Mick had got to.

"Hello there Mr. Root," Jim moved and blinked at a nurse, "It's good to see you awake so quickly. You're quite strong."

"Where am I? Where is Mick?"

"Is that the scary guy who brought you in? Your in a hospital dear, the man said you passed out in the kitchen...That you were raped."

Jim visibly froze at the subject, he nodded and slowly sat up, "Can I see Mick?"

"Who did this to you? I mean, he seems a litt-"

"No! My ex did this. Mick wouldn't hurt me, he's my best-friend! He helped me."

"I'm sorry. I'll get the doctor to bring him down." She nodded then headed out of the room.

Jim sighed and tried to get comfortable, he was aching a little and the beeping of the heart monitor was annoying him; he wanted to see Mick too, so he could apologize for not getting breakfast done.

After about five minutes, the door slowly creaked open; Jim half expected it to be the doctor or Mick but he got a shock when Darrell slid into the room, he shut the door and locked it, he glared at Jim, pure anger in his eyes.

The taller man froze up, completely scared of the way his ex looked at him. Darrell stalked over to the bed, he climbed onto Jim and pressed a knife to the man's throat, "I thought I warned you not to tell that cunt what happened!"

"I-I didn't," Jim sobbed, "H-he found me passed out this morning! He brought me here. I couldn't do anything!" He tried not to sound too scared even though tears were spilling down his cheeks.

"I told the lady at reception that I was your cousin, the only family willing to see you since everyone else out casted you for being a fag. She gave me directions and I bumped into this nurse. She brought me here," Darrell moved a little and pulled away the covers on Jim's bed, "I asked her what happened. She said that your friend told her you were raped. You said by your ex. _Ex_?! I said we're not through Jimmy, I fucking meant it!"

"D-Darrell pl-ease."

"Shut up," Darrell slapped Jim and the man gasped out, a small whimper mixed in, "I'm not going to let you move on. Especially not with that fat idiot," He pulled Jim's hospital gown up, "I convinced that nurse to leave us alone for a few hours," He moved the knife to Jim's stomach and cut the flesh, smiling sadistically when Jim cried out, "Baby. I'm going to make you scream my name and colour you in red. Then, when I get the chance. I'm going to gut that idiot friend of yours. I'll make you watch too."

Jim cried out when Darrell made more cuts on his stomach, the stronger man was getting turned on by the noises and he knew it would be fun to take Jim again, "P-Please don't." Jim whimpered, more tears spilling down his face.

"But baby. I wanna show you how much I love you. I wanna show you that I'd **kill** to keep you as mine."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Mick was a little confused when the doctor refused him access to see Jim, he was sure he would be able to see the man by now; he decided to ask the receptionist where Jim was, hoping to just pop round and find another nurse there.

"Excuse me."

"Yes dear?" She looked up from her paperwork and smiled to Mick.

"Do you know where James Root is? I'm his best-friend and I'm worried about him..."

"Oh. Well, one of his family members visited, asked if they could have some alone time. He seemed really concerned about Mr. Root..."

"Who?"

"He didn't say his name," She shrugged, "Just said he was a cousin and that the rest of the family weren't too supportive of Mr. Root's sexuality."

"What...? No, he doesn't talk to any cousin's anymore. His parent's had a falling out with them because _they_ wouldn't accept Jim for being gay...Not anyone else. His parents still talk to him, every week and his grandparents always check on him...In fact, they called just the other day."

"Really?! So he lied!" She swore under her breath, "Sorry. I'll send some security down. I'm sure you'll be able to see him after...Just take a seat for now, he'll be fine."

Mick furrowed his eyebrows but took a seat again, he just wanted to see Jim, he was more than worried now. He hoped to God that it wasn't Darrell who went to see Jim, he knew just how cunning the man could be, especially after recent events.

= = = =

Darrell sighed once he was done, he wiped away Jim's tears, leaving smears of blood in place; he loved seeing the man so broken, he knew Jim wouldn't be able to leave him now. He just listened as Jim sobbed, watching the blood trail down the man's stomach, pooling under his body along with the blood that was spilling from his ass.

"Honey. You're so tight. I don't know why I ever prepared you...It's much better like this," He kissed Jim's chin, "I wish I could do more. Have another go at making you scream for me. I must leave though, before they realized I lied."

Jim just whimpered and turned away from Darrell. The man growled and pulled Jim's head up by his hair, he roughly kissed the man's lips and pulled away once he was satisfied. He licked across the bruises and small bite marks he had made on Jim's lips.

"I love you. Don't forget that Jim. Tell me you feel the same." He whispered, his tone completely venomous; he pressed the knife to Jim's arm, hoping the man would talk.

Jim nodded, "I-I do."

"WHAT?!" He shook Jim, "Tell me."

"I-I love you t-too." Jim whimpered, his body ached everywhere and he just wanted Darrell to leave; he cried out when the man cut along his arm, Darrell pulled away when he heard the door bang open, he was immediately dragged off Jim and nurses rushed in to attend to Jim's wounds.

"I swear Jim. I'll kill Mick for being near you!" Darrell shouted before he was roughly dragged away by security.

Mick had managed to follow the commotion in the hall-ways, having already trailed behind security just so he could find Jim, he had lost them for a moment but when he heard shouting, he changed his route, glaring when he saw Darrell being towed away.

"He's mine Mick! Fucking back off! I made sure he won't forget me and he will **never** want another man again!"

Mick clenched his fists but just stepped out of the way, he didn't want to start anything with security there, he still needed to see Jim. He walked to the room and glanced into the already open door, he gasped when he saw Jim covered in blood, the man was being tended to by a doctor and a nurse.

He rubbed his face with his hands when he felt something wet, he blinked, tears just silently making their way down his cheeks; he hadn't cried for years but just the mere sight of Jim being so broken and clearly in pain, it pulled at his heart and all he wanted to do was make the man feel better.

Mick wiped away his tears, but they kept falling as he heard Jim whimpering softly, he heard his name being called and he was sure his heart fell. He couldn't do anything to help Jim, he was powerless and he could only stand-by as the man got the treatment he needed from the doctor and nurse.

The doctor turned to grab something and he noticed Mick, he quickly ran over and closed the door, "Mick?!" The man looked down when Jim called his name again, he just took a seat, silently sobbing into his hands from the mess he created.

Even if Darrell was the one who had hurt Jim, if Mick wasn't so stupid to leave Jim at his house, then none of this would be happening, they would both be fine and happy, Mick would be making sure Jim forgot everything that went on; he couldn't help but feel guilty for this...


	6. I'll Keep You Safe

"M-Mick?" Jim mumbled once the doctors patched him up. 

"Jim..." Mick murmured, heading over to his friend's side and taking his hand. "This is all my fucking fault."

"What? No! Mick...I told you we had no way of knowing Darrell could get to me..."

"I should've fucking known, Jim. I had a bad feeling about him since you first started dating him-" The shorter man cut himself off before going on, looking down guiltily.

It was just now occurring to Mick that he genuinely had always disliked the man Jim chose to date. He had no problem with his best friend's sexuality, but more often than not, he couldn't stand to be around the couple and had come to avoid it at all costs.

"What? Mick, why? And why didn't you tell me?" The taller man pouted, disappointed to just be finding this out about his best friend. He never thought the man would keep anything from him...

Jim asked all the questions Mick had repeatedly been asking himself ever since having that dirty dream about his best friend. Why had he been thinking such things about his friend? And just why had he hated being around the couple?

Mick sighed, remembering it all so easily...Though he always seemed like the tough guy that never needed anyone or anything, inside, he was a great big softy. And no one fucking knew. When his best friend got into a relationship, they spent less time together, and it drove the shorter man crazy. He loved the time he used to spend with Jim just playing guitar, but Darrell quickly got in the way of that. Jim never dropped him altogether, but Mick missed him like crazy all the time. He had gone from spending time with the taller man nearly every day to just a few, maybe even once, a week. 

Darrell had stolen away his best friend, and for that, he hated his guts. Jim often invited Mick to hang out with him and his boyfriend, but the strong "perfect" man Jim had fallen for never seemed to like having the guitarist around, and Mick couldn't stand seeing them being cute and couply together. Deep down, Mick wanted that type of relationship for himself. But down even deeper, Mick knew he was jealous that Darrell ended up with his best friend, not just because he stole his friend away, but something much, much deeper. 

Mick wasn't straight after all. He hated Darrell from the start because he got to kiss Jim. Seeing the man so broken before him, Mick just wanted to hold him and end all his pain. He wanted to kiss his lips and keep him safe from everything bad in the world. Finally accepting the thoughts and feelings he had about his best friend, the shorter man's heart sank deep into his gut. Jim wasn't only hurt because Darrell abused him...He was hurt because his boyfriend betrayed him, broke his heart, beat, and violated him.

"Mick?"

"Sorry...I just...I dunno, he always seemed pissy towards me when I hung out with the two of you whenever you invited me...I mean, I never did anything to him."

"Oh...Well, Darrell always was the jealous type..."

"Jim?" Mick questioned, looking to his friend curiously, having suddenly come to some realization.

"Yeah?"

"That time you said you got mugged and Darrell saved you, he did that to you, didn't he?"

"Yes..." Jim whispered, barely audible, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Remember we practiced late that night? He thought I was cheating...He thought Corey and I were a thing and he beat me senseless. He just kinda snapped...But I should've called. And all that aside, he heard me out and did all he could to earn my forgiveness...We made love...He told me he'd never do it again..."

Hearing the taller man mention making love with Darrell, Mick's mind immediately shut off at hearing such a thing, and not to mention hurting because Jim obviously still had strong feelings for the man. 

"Jim, I'm so sorry...You should've told me...I was afraid that happened...I just had this bad gut feeling about him...And I feel so fucking guilty for not telling you. I could've saved you...It's just...I thought you'd hate me for talking shit about him...You seemed to really like him so...I didn't wanna piss you off. I'm sorry."

"Mick. Stop that. Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault. No one saw this coming, ok? I know you had a feeling, but that doesn't mean anything. All that matters is the fact that you're here now. And...Well...Please stay..." Jim trailed off looking away from his friend, ashamed that he was such a pussy he couldn't care for himself, "Even though I know Darrell will be arrested..."

"Jim, I'd be more than happy to stay with you. You're my best friend, and I'm going to be sure you're safe. You're more than welcome to stay with me as long as you want, and I'll be here in the hospital with you as long as you've gotta stay here. I'm gonna set things right."

"Dammit, stop keeping score. Nothing is your fault. If I don't blame you, you can't blame yourself. Now give me a fucking hug. Please, Mick."

Gingerly, Mick hugged the taller man tight, the urge to never let his friend go nearly overwhelming him. Jim clung to him desperately, enjoying the true affection behind the hug, as well as something he couldn't quite put his finger on. For a little while longer, the two guitarists talked, choosing a more light hearted subject to focus on. While they talked however, Jim's mind kept wandering back to his ex boyfriend and his cruel betrayal.

How could the man he loved betray him? How could he have hurt him so badly? He used to be so sweet...They used to make love...What changed? Outwardly, the tall man seemed to be cheering up, distracted from his heartache, but he was dying inside. And to make matters worse, he hated himself for it. He shouldn't still love Darrell; he shouldn't be hurt over this, he should be angry! He gave Darrell everything, sacrificed so much to be with him, yet he was throwing it all away...And to make matters even worse, Jim felt oddly drawn to Mick. Of course the two were only friends, but Jim loved the man for being his savior and automatically felt safe around him...Though it felt right, he knew it was just because his mind was all jumbled up from the past few days' events. Besides, Mick was the most straight man he knew. Nothing would come of this, they were just friends, and Jim wasn't about to let silly confused feelings ruin that.

Meanwhile out in the parking lot, Darrell was with the security guards while they awaited a police car to come and detain him. He stood calmly, his act convincing the guards he was fine while they waited. Though they still held him, they had relaxed their guard and in an instant, the strong man jerked away from them both and took off at a sprint away from the hospital. One guard hopelessly chased after him while the other alerted the police that he had gotten loose. Getting away with ease, Darrell headed to a hotel room he had checked into and relaxed, plotting the murder of Jim's "friend".


	7. It's Not Over Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darrell isn't going to give up with Jim and Mick.

A good ten minutes passed, the guitarists conversation was flowing well, both seemingly without a care in the world. Jim also felt a little safer, he knew Darrell would be getting locked up and he was grateful that the man wouldn't be able to hurt him anymore, and he also wouldn't get a chance to hurt Mick.

There were two things Jim couldn't understand, he felt like there was something off with Mick, he had asked but the bigger man merely shrugged it off as concern for Jim's injuries and his feelings for Darrell...Despite how the stronger man had hurt him and violated him so ruthlessly and easily, Jim still loved him a little, it was the first person he had really fell for, he hated it though and he really wanted to hate Darrell, but he just couldn't.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting their conversation, Jim looked over, it was the two security guards and he wondered why they came back, "Can I help?" Jim asked, he guessed they were here to take a little information down.

"Sir, we have some bad news."

"What?" Jim asked, worry immediately filling his body.

"Darrell got away. There's police looking for him though. I'm sorry."

Jim froze and looked down; the security guards felt guilty and they left when Mick glared at them. Mick gently touched Jim's back and rubbed lightly, trying to keep him calm, "Jim...?"

The taller man whimpered and gripped onto Mick, "He's going to hurt me..." Jim shook his head, "He's going to hurt you too..."

"He **won't** ," Mick bent down a little, "We'll be fine. I'll keep you safe, I promise."

"I-I can't believe this..."

"Jim. Don't worry too much. I won't let him hurt you."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine," Mick smiled, "I'm a big guy, I can protect myself...And you,"

Jim bit his lip but nodded and smiled slightly, "Okay...I guess you're right. Thank you for not just bailing on me."

"I wouldn't. You're my best-friend Jim," Mick sat down and smiled more, "I'm not gonna do anything that will put you in danger. Not anymore."

"Mick, I already said this isn't your fault. We probably couldn't have stopped it even if you told me about your suspicions," Jim nodded, "Besides, people do stupid things when they love someone. I might have pushed you away for it, obviously now that seems stupid, after what's happened."

"No, I understand. That's why I never said anything, I didn't want to lose my best-friend. It would be pretty awkward when we're in a band together. We shouldn't worry about him anyway," Mick grinned, "The police are after him. We need to get you healed up and outta this place."

"Oh god yeah," Jim laughed, "I've never really liked hospitals."

"Me either. Especially not needles, ew."

"Oh," Jim sniggered, "A 'big guy' like you scared of a little prick?"

Mick laughed at that, even if it sounded very odd in his ears, he didn't mind though. He still needed to get used to the fact that he'd somehow fallen for his best-friend; it was really clear to him that Jim hadn't gotten over Darrell despite everything, he wouldn't have said what he did otherwise, "Apparently so. But think about it! Skin is tough, that's why when you trip over, you usually get a scrape, you don't exactly get to see bone, there's so many layers and a little think like that can pierce them _all_."

Jim rose an eyebrow, "Huh...I guess you're right. That's why it's okay for a human to peel after getting sunburn? 'Cause there's another one."

" _Exactly_! That's why needles are horrible."

"Well, you have a point! I'll let you off." Jim smiled again; Mick smiled too, feeling much more relaxed, he just hoped the little change of conversation had helped Jim loosen up, it seemed like the tall-man was less worried and Mick felt good about helping that happen.

 

**= = = (A Week Later) = = =**

Everything seemed to pass unusually quite in the hospital, Jim healed up as much as the doctors needed him too, he was very happy to be set free and he was glad that he had Mick to look after him; they had decided just to go back to the bigger man's house, even after what happened there, Jim just felt safe being with Mick.

That hadn't stopped him from worrying and Mick hadn't let that pass unnoticed, he just tried hard to keep Jim as calm as possible; if Darrell were to come anywhere near them, Mick was going to kick the shit out of him.

Right now, Jim was sat alone on Mick's couch, the taller man was in the kitchen making them some coffee; Jim had an unsettling feeling that a set of eyes were on him, everytime he looked though, nothing was there, he was annoyed that his paranoia was getting to him now.

It had been way too calm and quiet, Jim felt like the storm was about to hit, he knew Darrell was out and around, he couldn't help but feel extremely nervous and worried despite being with Mick; he looked up when he heard said man walking back into the room.

"You alright?" Mick put the cups on the table and sat beside Jim.

"Concerned...It's too nice. He must be up to something."

"Hey. I'm right here, he's not gonna hurt either one of him. Whatever he's up to."

"Yeah..." Jim sighed, "I can't help but be worried though. He's a strong guy. Obviously he isn't scared to harm someone, I thought he loved me and they...He betrayed me like that."

"Jim, please don't worry too much. You have me here and I'll protect you. What he did was horrible and wrong, you didn't deserve that at all. You will find someone better and move on."

"Maybe...I just wish I could be over him _**now**_ , y'know? Still after everything, I can't hate him, I hate what he did but not him and I _really_ want to. Then this, he could fucking ruin us both, I know you're a strong guy too but I know how much he can snap, I've seen it first-hand. He just doesn't give a shit and he won't be afraid to hurt you. Plus, if he cut me...He will probably be able to get something else or another knife and he could stab you and then he'll hurt me too. He will probably kill--"

Mick couldn't take it anymore, his feelings bubbled away as Jim talked about his ex; he didn't want the taller man to worry about silly things that might not happen, and as much as he loved hearing Jim talk, he found himself shutting the man up by pressing his lips to Jim's.

Jim was completely taken aback by the kiss, he found himself melting into the bigger man's lips though; he wondered if this explained the feeling he couldn't place when they had hugged in the hospital.

He didn't care about that, now was all that mattered, and Mick was kissing him. He'd always had stronger feelings for Mick than friendship, but then Darrell came along and he moved on, all because he was sure Mick was straight; clearly he was wrong and he found himself slowly returning the kiss, basking in the feel of Mick's lips on his own.

Mick's heart skipped a beat and his stomach flipped over a few times; Jim was kissing him back, despite everything, this man that he was sure he'd fallen for, was kissing him: that really meant something in Mick's mind, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around Jim, one hand cupping the man's cheek and carefully deepening the kiss.

Jim mentally smiled, his eyes closing as he relaxed against Mick's gentle touch; he embraced the man too, holding onto his shirt a little.

Just outside Darrell had been watching the two, planning when he would strike, he'd had enough of seeing them not have a care in the world, he snapped when Mick kissed Jim, his anger just flaring more as Jim didn't pull away; he growled softly then got from his hiding spot, heading straight over to the house.

He forcibly kicked the door, startling the two indoors, Jim whimpered and tried to hide himself in Mick's chest, "Fucking prick!" Darrell growled again, he kicked the door harder and it flew open; Mick glared and got the both of them off the sofa, he put himself in front of Jim, "Oh look at you. Being the tough guy. I said we weren't over Jim, you can't just kiss another guy like that."

"No! We _are_ over!"

Darrell laughed, "No Jim. I'm not done with you."

"Fuck off." Mick glared, standing his ground and protecting Jim.

"Your gonna pay for this Mick," Darrell stepped forward, pulling a knife out and smiling sadistically, "Either hand Jim over, he can come here by himself. Or, I will fucking kill you."

"I'd rather die than let you hurt him again."

"That was a _very_ stupid thing to say." Darrell stalked forward but Mick didn't even flinch, he was willing to do anything for Jim to keep the man safe; Darrell glared, unhappy that Mick seemed unaffected, he pounced, Mick tackled the man to the floor and landed a few punches, Darrell didn't give up and he fought back, cutting Mick's arms and cheeks a little as they struggled.

Jim just watched in horror, unable to help either one out. This was his best-friend and the guy he had fallen in love with, fighting; Jim realized he really liked Mick too and he felt even more torn, wanting his feelings for Darrell to go away. His mind crashed when he heard Mick groan out in pain.

Darrell smirked, he had managed to knee Mick in the groin and stabbed the man's thigh; he pushed the bigger man out the way and got up, kicking Mick's stomach a few times and laughing as he hissed from the pain, "You messed with the wrong fucking person Mick." Darrell turned to Jim and the tall man felt scared.

"Run!" Mick managed to choke out, just wanting Jim to get to safety; the taller man couldn't leave though, he wanted to help Mick after the man had done so much for him.

"Mick-"

"Jim, run!" Mick tried to help himself up, groaning out when Darrell merely kicked him in the abdomen again.

"Little shit," Darrell walked over to Jim and grabbed his arm; Mick moved and gasped softly when he noticed this, he tried to get up but failed from the pain coursing through his body, "You're coming with me." He growled, dragging Jim out as Mick struggled to move.

"M-Mick!" Jim called out, looking to his best-friend and trying to fight against Darrell, the shorter man tightened his grip and roughly pulled Jim along, the man stumbled a little and gasped, "Mick?!"

"Oh shut up." Darrell shook Jim a little, he dragged him around the corner then threw him into the back of an unknown car; he got in after Jim, loosening up his jeans then getting to Jim's.

Jim whimpered and recoiled from Darrell, the man glared up at Jim then pulled him into a rough kiss, quickly getting rid of Jim's lower clothing, the man struggled a little: this was the first time he was fighting against the man he'd so stupidly fallen for, and it was all for Mick.

"Stay still you little shit! I can go back there and make sure he dies," Darrell moved his knife out the way and grabbed Jim's wrists, immediately pinning them to the car's fabric, "I'll just have to put up with it like this. Your mine Jim, I'm going to show you just how much I love you." Jim whimpered at that, he could tell what it meant and he writhed under Darrell a little more, praying that Mick would be okay and come save him.

Back at the house, Mick tried desperately to gather his energy; his head was spinning and his worry for Jim increased as he continued to fail with getting back on his feet, his leg and groin ached, he could feel blood slipping down his leg from where Darrell had stabbed him. His vision was slowly blurring bur he refused to give up, he tried again, failing once more and crashing to the floor with a grunt.

Tears made their way down his face, making his vision worse; he sniffed and hit the floor. He had never felt so helpless before and it was worse now because he couldn't run to Jim's rescue, the man could be getting hurt again and Mick hated that, he swore to keep Jim safe and he was fucking it up again...


	8. We Will Be Fine

As Jim struggled beneath the stronger man, his mind shot back to his best friend lying on the floor of his house, just helplessly bleeding. Though he was scared out of his mind, he feared for Mick much more than he feared for himself. The bigger man had shown him genuine affection and had taken care of him in his hour of desperate need. His heart still ached at the things Darrell had done to him, and on some level, he did still love him, but he couldn't take it any longer. Right now it was either lay there powerless while his friend--no, something even more than that--was in agony, unable to help himself, or grow a pair and fight back. Jim knew it'd be a tough battle with the stronger man, but he was more than willing to take the risk. Mick had been there for him, and now he needed to be there for Mick. 

Feeling empowered by a rush of adrenaline and anger, Jim shoved Darrell off him, actually landing a punch in his gut. Darrell groaned out in pain, gasping for the wind the taller man had knocked out of him. Shock was obvious in his eyes, but only for a moment; rage quickly replaced the shock and he charged at Jim. The taller man shoved him away again, this time, Darrell hit his head on the window of the car, dazed for a moment. Taking advantage of the small window of time he'd been given, Jim jerked his pants and boxers back on and scrambled to get to the door, only to have Darrell grab him by his hair and punch him square in the nose. The taller man groaned in pain having felt a bit of a crack, but he fought back this time. He wasn't going to be Darrell's bitch any fucking more. 

Darrell grabbed the knife he had dropped and flailed madly at Jim, cutting him randomly along his arms and chest. The tall man made a grab for the knife and missed, resorting to making a grab for Darrell. Again, he smashed the man's head to the window only to cry out in agony, a sharp pain exploding in his shoulder. Though he successfully knocked Darrell out, the man had managed to stab him at the same time. So badly Jim wanted to lash out and attack and torture his ex just as he had done to him, but he knew he couldn't over exert himself; he was bleeding profusely and he would need his energy to get back to the house. Deciding to abandon the idea of harming his ex further, Jim jumped from the car and ran back to Mick's house as fast as he could. 

When he got there, he realized what a poor decision sprinting had been; he was now bleeding much heavier and feeling extremely faint. Mick was still lying on the floor gasping, near passing out. Quickly, Jim grabbed the phone and called the police, relaying only the necessary details, the first being getting Mick to a hospital, and the second being actually catching Darrell. He tossed the phone aside and grabbed a towel off the kitchen counter to try and stop the blood that was flowing freely from his best friend's leg, no concern for his own wound. He knelt down beside Mick, carefully pulling the bigger man into a position where he was sitting up and gently began to apply pressure to the wound. Seeing the tears staining his cheeks, he kissed them away, smiling sadly when Mick pried his eyes open again. The taller man held him close, despite the pain in his shoulder, and gently stroked his hair, tears steadily streaming down his face. 

"I'm so sorry I got you into this mess, Mick..."

"Jim," Mick breathed, "You got away...For me...?"

"Yes for you! I couldn't let you lay here and bleed out..."

"I'm so fucking sorry...I swore I'd protect you and I fu--"

Jim shut the bigger man up with a kiss. He was tired of hearing him blame himself for things, tired of him trying to do the impossible. Jim never expected anyone to know Darrell was going to snap, let alone stop him. But Mick genuinely made the effort...And that was all that mattered. He cared enough to try to save his best friend, and that meant the world to Jim. Though Mick was barely conscious, he still kissed back passionately, more than pleased to know that Jim didn't hate him for fucking up again. Weakly, Mick slid his arms up and around the taller man, feeling a wet spot on Jim's shoulder and hearing the man hiss in pain. Again, Mick pried his eyes open and saw blood staining Jim's shirt.

"Jim."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." The taller man tried to assure him, obviously in a daze as well.

"No...You're bleeding out too...Jim..."

"No. I'm ok, Mick. I need to take care of you...I...I think I love you." The man murmured softly, his eyes drooping shut. 

"No! Jim, Jim wake up!" Mick cried helplessly, cupping the man's face weakly as he slumped back against the couch. "Jim...Please don't leave me...Please...I love you too..." Mick sobbed, unconsciousness finally taking him as well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mick awoke with a groan, a thick numbness settled over his body. He struggled just to open his eyes, wondering where he was and what the fuck happened. He managed to get his eyes open and blinked back at the bright fluorescents above him and the scent of the sterile room filled his nose. He was in the hospital...Suddenly, everything came flooding back to him...Jim had gotten taken away from him...And stabbed. But somehow he managed to get away...Jim was the reason Mick wasn't dead right now. Jim saved Mick's life. 

As soon as he thought of the man, he shot up, gasping at the horrible pain in his thigh. Seeing that he was awake, a passing nurse walked in to check on him, "Oh, you're finally awake," She sad kindly, checking his charts. "You've been out for quite awhile."

"What? How long? Where's Jim?!!" He asked in a panic, desperately needing to see that that man was ok.

"Jim is in the room next door. He's still out...He bled quite a bit...We nearly lost him in the ambulance..."

"I need to see him now." 

"You probably can't walk yet...You know it'll hurt to put pressure on that...Just try to relax, he's alright now, he just isn't awake..."

"I need to see him. Get me a damn wheelchair or something. Please."

"Alright, alright..." She murmured kindly, stepping out briefly, coming back with a wheelchair. Carefully, she helped the big man out of his bed and into the wheelchair. She eased him through the door and into the room right across the hall where Jim was out cold, laying still as a corpse, "I'll leave you alone with him..." She murmured, stepping out and closing the door behind herself. 

"Oh Jim..." Mick sobbed. "This is all my fucking fault...Had I just stayed with you that first day...You'd be safe in my arms...Jim! I feel so fucking guilty! I didn't let you come because I wanted to get away from you! I tried to escape my feelings for you! And look where it fucking got me. I shouldn't have been such a prick. I should've just accepted how I felt and fucking told you...Jim, I love you...I think I've always loved you...I've always felt so close to you...It was more than friendship though...Oh Jim..." 

For quite some time, Mick sat alone in Jim's room and cried face down into the bed, holding his love's hand tight. Finally, he couldn't cry anymore, he just sat there numbly, watching the taller man closely for any sign of movement. The nurses repeatedly offered to get Mick something to eat, but he continuously declined, too worried over the man he loved to have any appetite at all. 

**~~~~~~~3 Days Later~~~~~~**

Mick was still by Jim's side, still waiting for him to wake. The nurses continually urged him to get some rest in his own room that first day, but they quickly realized he wouldn't be going anywhere. Still, the stubborn man refused to eat, too worried sick to even think of food. The night were admitted, the police informed Mick that Darrell had gotten away yet again, and considering the last incident Jim had at the hospital, they'd be carefully guarding the hospital and searching for that sadistic bastard. The only time he left was to go to the bathroom; he wasn't about to leave Jim vulnerable and fuck up like he kept doing. He was barely sleeping, falling asleep only when he could no longer stay awake, but never getting any rest.

Come mid-afternoon, the big man practically passed out from hunger and exhaustion. A nurse came in and checked on him, relieved to find that he was just getting some much needed sleep. As she tidying up the room, Jim stirred in his bed. Watching him closely, she noticed that he was finally waking, just as the larger man had fallen asleep. The tall man looked around in confusion but quickly gathered that something bad had happened. However, his first reaction wasn't the usually fifty questions, it was merely a soft smile down at the man he loved. Ever so lightly, he stoked Mick's hair while he slept, simply adoring the fact that his savior was right there for him. He smiled up at the nurse kindly and stroked Mick's cheek, internally overjoyed. 

"He's ok..." Jim murmured softly, not wanting to wake the man. 

"Yes, just fine."

"How long has it been?" 

"3 days since he woke up, 4 since you got here...We almost lost you on the way here," She said sadly, "This man hasn't left your side since he woke...He can't walk from the wound, but he tried before I got him this wheelchair...He's barely slept at all, and he hasn't eaten a bite of anything. We offered him food and he declined...We actually tried to tell him he needed to stay in his room too, but we pretty much gathered that he'd be here...He loves you so much...He's been telling you nonstop."

"He loves me?"

"Yes! Absolutely! Isn't this your boyfriend?"

"No...He's my best friend...I wish he was my boyfriend though...I've been such a burden and he's kept me anyway. He's bothered with keeping me safe as he could...He got between me and Darrell. He fucking fought him. To protect me! I love him too, I think..."

"Aww...I'll give you some time to look after him. He may wake soon, he hasn't been sleeping very long."

"Ok, thank you very much."

"Do you need any pain meds before I go?"

"No, this is actually gorgeous. My body is numb. I think I'm alright,"

Once the nurse left, Jim carried on with stroking Mick's hair, beyond happy hearing that the man loved him. How would he handle that? And now that Darrell was out of the picture, what would become of Mick and Jim's relationship? The tall man's mind stirred with all sorts of hopeful thoughts, each of them ending with loving Mick; as in making love. Thinking of how brave the big man had been for him, Jim knew her found someone who had real feelings for him. Not feelings like Darrell had. Mick would never amount to what his ex became; he knew the man wasn't capable of such animosity. Not towards him anyway. 

Waiting patiently for his friend to wake, Jim began trying to decide what he wanted from Mick. Did he really wish he was his boyfriend? The tall man thought on it long and hard, coming to the simple conclusion that he did in fact want to have Mick as a boyfriend. Nothing was better than a man so protective...And not to mention the fact that no one was more attractive. Now all he had to do was figure out how to ask Mick to be his boyfriend...He was sure there would be no issue, but he was more than a little shy about it and wanted to go about it the right way...And not to mention the cute way. It was such a simple question, yet Jim wanted the moment to be perfect; he needed Mick to know just how much this relationship would mean to him; and just how much it was going to help him.


	9. I Won't Leave

About ten hours passed and Jim smiled as Mick slowly stirred under his touch, he just waited for his best-friend to become aware of the world again; he still felt immensely happy that Mick was there for him and now the man was waking up, proving that they were both okay.

Mick's mind slowly drifted back to the real world, he yawned softly, blinking away any sleep left in his eyes; his mind crashed when he felt a hand on his head, he moved quickly and smiled at the sight of Jim being awake. Without a word, he pulled his friend into a hug and gently kissed his cheek, "You're okay..."

Jim smiled down to Mick and rubbed his back, "We're both fine Mick."

Mick pulled back then cupped Jim's cheeks and stroked the flesh, "I can't believe you got away for me...That must have been so hard."

"It was. But you helped me," Jim grasped Mick's hands and held them, "I wanted to help you too."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm feeling good. There's a slight pain but it's nothing much...The nurse told me you've just been sat here waiting for me to wake. Not sleeping or eating, Mick, that's not good for you! We'll have to get you some food."

"I'm fine though," Mick smiled more, "Are you hungry?"

"No. I ate about an hour ago, the nurse made me though," Jim laughed softly, "She said that the knife just got me, but because it was pushed in further, and since I ran to you, I lost more blood that I should have. I'll heal up just fine though, the first thing we're gonna do is play guitar, she said you can't walk yet."

"No...It's okay though. I'm just so glad to see you awake," Mick nodded, he realized that now was a perfect time to tell Jim what he'd been saying while the man was asleep, "Even though you've been right here, I missed you."

"I missed you too, I felt so lost being asleep so long. She said four days, that they nearly lost me," Jim shook his head, "She told me you were talking to me."

"I was...She told me about them nearly losing you. I was so scared you wouldn't wake," Mick sighed, "I love you James, so much." He smiled softly, his feelings just overflowing more now that Jim was definitely okay.

"I think I love you too," Jim smiled, "I'm still healing from Darrell though. You've always been here for me Mick, I loved you, but I thought you were straight and then Darrell came along and I moved on. I'm falling again though," He kissed Mick's forehead, "Uhm, what happened to him?"

Mick smiled brightly, "You should have told me. I would have whisked you away..." He took a small breath, "The cops said he managed to escape again. But they've put plenty of security here and I'm not going to leave your side this time."

Jim frowned, "I can't believe him...I hope they catch him," He shook his head, "I couldn't, I thought you were straight. I was so afraid you would just push me away for liking you as more than a friend...I didn't want to lose you."

"I know," Mick gently rubbed Jim's hands with his fingers, "I thought I was straight too. But I've realized, I think I've loved you for a long time. I hid it though, even from myself. I didn't want to admit to myself that I'd fallen for my best-friend. I knew you could have anyone better than me...Then Darrell came along and everything seemed fine. I just shut away my feelings even more. Now they've exploded and I'm not going to let you go."

Jim blushed, completely overwhelmed by what Mick was saying, he felt amazing though and he knew that he could definitely ask Mick to be his boyfriend; the mere thought of it made his stomach spark and butterfly's run through his veins, "I won't let you go either," He leaned in and shyly pressed his lips to Mick's.

The bigger man happily kissed back, feeling completely at ease with the way his and Jim's lips moved together, a warm sensation ran through his body and he couldn't help but deepen the kiss, Jim's lips still contently moving along.

Jim completely loved the way Mick made the kiss deeper, he felt somewhat closer to the bigger man, but then he was; even though they were still friends, they loved each other and this just proved it. The two reluctantly pulled away when they needed to get some oxygen, they just smiled to each other, love shining in their eyes.

Mick adored the way Jim looked at him, he couldn't wait to have some actual alone time with the taller-man; he wanted to keep Jim safe, hold him close and just protect him from everything else. He really wanted to make love with Jim someday, if the older wanted a relationship from this; Mick couldn't think of why Jim would kiss him if it were to only mean nothing.

Jim smiled a little more, trying to avoid the heat rising to his cheeks, "W-Will you be my boyfriend?" He hated that little stutter, and despite having a feeling that Mick would say yes, he still felt completely nervous about asking the younger-man that.

"I'd love to," Mick smiled brightly, "You're fucking adorable Jim."

Jim did blush this time but Mick just kissed his cheeks, "Okay, okay! I'm not a child."

"Mh, oh yeah. You're older than me, I forgot for a moment there. You were being cute," Mick kissed Jim's forehead, "Like always."

Jim playfully rolled his eyes, a smile still stuck onto his face, "Thank you. You're very sweet and sexy, I like that."

"Well, I like you. No-one else will get this side of me, just you."

"Aw, so, I'm special?"

"Definitely. You're my boyfriend now."

"And you're mine," Jim grinned, feeling completely happy with his decision, "So, you're special too."

"Am I?"

"Yes," Jim nodded, "Because I'm still scared. But I know you wouldn't hurt me, you actually love me. From what the nurse said, I really, really believe that."

"I really **do** love you. I'm definitely not going to leave you Jim."

"Thank you Mick. I'll be here for you as well, I'm not going."

"Don't thank me, I feel like I need to do this, for you," Mick smiled again, "Good."

"I hope you're not trying to keep track again." Jim sighed.

"No, I just want to make sure that the man I love is perfectly safe."

Jim grinned, "Okay. Same goes for me; you're probably gonna have that chair for a while. You'll need someone to cart you around, right? Who else but me!"

Mick laughed, "You're right! Just don't bump me into anything."

"I wouldn't!" Jim laughed too; he felt completely at ease now, he knew the police were around and now, he had a new boyfriend at his side, he felt a little invincible despite knowing that Darrell was still around.

A knock at the door made the two pull away and turn their heads, "Come in." Mick spoke; the door then slowly opened and the nurse walked in, a kind smile on her face, she checked both Jim and Mick over and smiled more.

"It's nice to see you both doing so well! I've got some news for you both, I thought it would be better if I told you than if the police did."

"Is it about Darrell?" Jim asked, now feeling a little worried, he held onto Mick's hand and squeezed softly; Mick held back, just supporting his boyfriend.

"Yes," The nurse softened up a little, "They found him."

"They did?!" Jim smiled, feeling a little more relieved that Darrell might be put away.

"Yes," She smiled softly, "But there's a little problem."

"What...?" Jim carefully asked, now worried again.

"Well...He uh," The nurse shifted a little, "He won't be getting locked up because...He wasn't found alive."

Jim blinked, "What...What happened?"

"It seems like, while he was trying to escape, he ran out into a busy road and well...Um, the driver called it in, the police were surprised when they realized it was Darrell."

"So...He's dead? He can't hurt us anymore..."

"That's right. I'll give you some time alone, to talk about it."

"Thank you..." Jim smiled, the nurse nodded then left, happy that the two seemed healthy enough, "Mick, we're safe."

"I know," Mick gently squeezed Jim's hand, "Are you okay? I knew you were in love with him, it must hurt."

Jim nodded, "Just shocked...I'm a little happy though, he can't hurt us anymore Mick."

"No, he can't. I'll look after you too, no-one else willl ever hurt you." Mick smiled.

"Thank you. I'll look after you too, make sure you get healed up."

"Same here," Mick nodded and Jim smiled, completely comfortable with his new boyfriend, "I'll be right here." He smiled, just happily holding onto Jim's hand, completely content with the decisions he made.


	10. I Love You

By the next day, Jim was allowed to be up and walking around, much to the excitement of both men. Wanting to escape the stuffy room, Jim pushed his lover's wheelchair to the hospital cafeteria to eat lunch together. Much to their relief, the hospital food was absolutely delicious for once and they were able to happily enjoy their meal in peace. Mick scooted his wheelchair as close to Jim as he possibly could and stole small kisses between bites of his food, entirely grateful to see Jim so alive and doing so well.

Since waking, Jim had been happier than he had felt in ages. Somewhere deep in his heart, there was still the dull ache of what Darrell had done and the knowledge that he'd never see the man again; however, he was overjoyed knowing he was finally freed of the man's controlling grasp. What brought him even more joy was knowing that he wasn't alone in the world. Mick was right there by his side and assured him over and over that he'd never let him out of his sight, that he'd never leave his side again as long as they lived.

"Jim?"

"Yes, baby?" The tall man answered cheerfully, leaning over to kiss Mick's temple.

"You think maybe we could go into the hospital courtyard? It looked really nice out, and I could use some fresh air..."

"I could too, that sounds perfect, Mick!"

Jim got up and gathered up their mess from lunch, only to have Mick nudge him with his wheelchair, "Babe. I'll clean up, you don't have to do everything,"

"Mick, you're in a wheelchair..."

"Don't worry about that. I'll get it." The big man insisted, taking their plates into his lap and wheeling himself over to the trash can to throw them away. He turned back and smiled smugly and Jim, blowing him a kiss before quickly rolling out of the cafeteria, leaving Jim to chase after him, his laughter echoing in the halls. When he caught up to Mick, he leaned down and hugged the man tightly from behind.

"You're fucking cute, Mickael." He laughed, kissing his ear.

"Hey...Shut up." The big man said softly, pulling Jim into a kiss.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, James."

"Good. Now lets take you outside."

Jim happily pushed his boyfriend's wheelchair out to the hospital courtyard, sighing happily feeling the bright, warm sunlight on his skin. He smiled noticed Mick take a deep breath, obviously enjoying the fresh air as well. The tall man leaned down and kissed his lover's head, just grateful to have him close. The pair headed over to a bench; Jim sat down while Mick turned his wheelchair to face his love.

"So, Mick, I've gotta surprise for you!"

"What's that?"

"Well...It's not here yet...But--"

"Hey guys!" Came Corey's voice from behind Mick; he turned around to see the singer walking up carrying two guitars.

"Jim! This is perfect!" He said happily, taking his guitar from Corey.

"I thought you'd think so, love." The tall man murmured, leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend.

"Jim told me about you two," Corey laughed seeing Mick nervously kiss back, "It's alright, we know, we don't care, we love you both, blablablah. We know you'll keep him safe, Mick."

"Yes. I will. No matter what the cost. I promise, Jim."

"Trust me, love. I know," The tall man murmured, gently rubbing his thigh where the wound was, "You proved that to me. And I'm forever grateful, Mick."

"You two are fucking adorable. I don't care how tough you act," Corey laughed, sitting by Jim, "I think we all kinda had a feeling something would happen, you two have always been so close...I guess that's how you fell for each other huh? And Darrell was a cover for that, Jim?"

"Yes..." The tall man nodded shamefully, "I should've just been honest with him...I've loved him for the longest time..."

"And I've felt the same...I hid it from myself."

"Hey, I'll give you two love-birds some space, huh? I think you could use it."

"Thanks for bringing these by, Corey, thanks so much!"

"No problem, Jim." The singer said kindly, hugging both men before leaving.

For the better part of the afternoon, the couple stayed in the court yard happily playing guitar together and sharing small kisses between songs. The taller man watched his boyfriend closely as he played, admiring the man's talent. He easily found himself distracted simply by how much love he felt for his new boyfriend. As they were playing a song, Jim simply stopped and took Mick's face in his hands and kissed him passionately. The bigger man melted into his boyfriend's kiss, happy to so easily feel the love emitting from Jim. The tall man held his boyfriend close, enjoying their embrace as their tongues danced and tangled. Their brains burning for the need of oxygen, they pulled apart reluctantly, staring deep into each other's eyes.

"You can't play around me at all, can you?" Mick laughed, stroking his boyfriend's cheek.

"No, I'm too distracted by how much I love you..."

"How much is that, exactly?"

"More than I could ever say, Mickael. You saved my life. You took me in..."

"I couldn't have turned you away, I needed you just as badly as you needed me."

"You did?" Jim questioned, tearing up a bit.

"Yes, James. I told you I loved you for awhile...Yeah, even though I wasn't all that aware of it...But I'd been missing you so much since you started dating...I just...I wanted you to be around as much as you used to be. Of course I hated seeing you in the situation you were in, but I was grateful that I was the one you called..."

"I am too, Mick. I love you, baby. So much. Thank you for being there for me..."

"No need to thank me, I promise."

"Oh stop, you," Jim smiled, kissing Mick's cheek, "Now how about some dinner? We've been out here for ages... And it's about time for our meds again...You feeling okay?"

"Getting pretty sore again...I was enjoying being out here with you though, I didn't wanna ruin it."

"Mick! You wouldn't have. I promise. Now c'mon. I know you need those," Mick nodded and held the two guitars while the taller man took him back inside. Jim took him back to their room and set the guitars in the chair by the bed and walked back over to his boyfriend, "C'mon, Mick, lemme help you into the bed."

"Okay..." Mick sighed deeply and braced himself for the pain. With the help of his boyfriend, he pulled himself out of the wheelchair and up into the bed, groaning as he settled into the bed.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Mick chuckled softly, loving the way Jim fussed over him.

"I'm gonna get the nurse, okay? You need your medicine, baby..."

Without another word, Jim headed out of the room, returning a minute later with a nurse and their medicine. Both men thanked her and took their pills, grateful for the knowledge of impending relief. Kindly, the nurse offered to get them dinner, which they kindly accepted, not wanting to be separated. By the time the nurse came back, both men were in the hospital bed, snuggling close. She set their dinner on the bedside table and bid them a good evening and stepped out, allowing them their privacy.

After feeding each other happily, both men settled in better, the pain medication taking effect and making them both a bit tired, "Bed, Jim?" Mick yawned, seeing his love's eyes drooping.

"Yes...Please..." Jim carefully pulled Mick closer and kissed his head lightly, murmuring a soft goodnight before sleep took him. Smiling softly, Mick kissed his neck and snuggled closer, letting a peaceful sleep take him away.


	11. Perfect Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and [Mariah](http://namelessmaggot.deviantart.com/) wrote this chapter together since it's the final one! :D

**(A Month Later.)**

Finally out of the hospital and fully healed up, the couple were enjoying their time together; Jim was still helping Mick with walking even though the bigger-man said he was fine now he'd healed, Jim refused to not help out after all that Mick had done for him, he was definitely happy with randomly kissing Mick at any chance he got, just to remind him how much he loved him and how grateful he truly was.

Mick didn't mind the kisses at all, he still had his urges but he kept them locked up, not wanting to rush Jim into sex after everything he'd gone through at the hands of his ex; he wasn't too bothered about that though, he loved the relationship he had with Jim. After how stubborn he was to accept his own feelings he was grateful that Jim was his and no-one else's, he wasn't willing to throw that away for stupid urges, he would wait until Jim was ready to make that big leap.

Pulling Mick from his thoughts, his boyfriend wandered back into the room, humming softly as he plopped down onto the couch beside him, guitar in hand, "What's this about, hmm?" The big man asked, eying the acoustic.

"Well...I wrote a song, y'know?"

"Oh? About what?"

"Oh ya know...Just some guy," He smiled softly, strumming a random chord lightly, "Wanna hear it?"

"Of course, James~" Mick smiled, stealing a quick kiss from the taller man.

Taking a deep breath, Jim calmed his nerves and began playing the song he wrote just a few days before. Without a second thought, he began to sing, bearing his heart and soul to his boyfriend. As his lover wrapped up his song, Mick felt a couple tears stream down his cheeks, too happy to speak immediately. The taller man smiled and kissed the tears away, happy to see that it had the effect he hoped for.

"Baby, that was amazing..."

"I'm glad you liked it. I love you, Mickael."

"I love you too, James. You mean the world to me. Really."

"You mean just as much Mick," Jim smiled, he put his guitar down then hugged his boyfriend, "I'm so glad I have you."

"Me too," Mick muttered, holding onto Jim; he really couldn't believe just how lucky he was to have Jim and that song just proved to the bigger-man, how much Jim actually loved him and he felt immensely happy, "I'm so lucky. You're absolutely perfect Jim and I get to call you mine...I never thought this would happen."

"I'm just as lucky! You're perfect too, I'm glad you kissed me...I dreamt of being with you, y'know before...But I was still so surprised."

"I'm not perfect at all," Mick laughed, "I'm glad too...Yeah, I had some dreams, about you being mine and I guess, all my feelings just flooded over."

"Yes, you are," Jim nuzzled closer to Mick, "Aw, you big softie~"

"Shh, just for you," Mick kissed Jim's head and lightly rubbed his back, "You're so special Jim. I really loved that song, to know you wrote it for me...Fuck, it's just so perfect."

"I'm so-so happy! I really wanted it to have this effect on you," Jim smiled brightly, "I'm really glad you think so, I worked hard on it."

Mick chuckled, "I could tell baby." He got comfortable with just holding Jim close, sometimes laying soft kisses on his boyfriends head; he did feel amazing with Jim and he was grateful that the tall-man hadn't pushed him away.

He was excited for their relationship to grow; he knew he wouldn't be letting Jim go, especially not after what he went through to just be able to call Jim his own, he'd hold onto the tall-man forever. Jim was just as content as Mick, feeling truly happy in the bigger-mans arms, he knew he was safe and that Mick loved him, "Mick?"

"Yes, Jim?"

"You think maybe sometime we could...I dunno...Make love?"

"You know I'd love that." The bigger man assured him, kissing his temple.

"I...Well, last night, I had a dream about it...And it was just so perfect...And so real! I woke up this morning, y'know, before you did, and I just felt so warm and happy and loved...Of course I realized it was a dream, but when I rolled over and saw you beside me, sound asleep, I knew all those things were real...Just being near you, I felt loved."

"Just as I hoped you would. I'll always be sure you feel that way, Jim."

"I love how sweet you are." The taller man laughed softly, kissing his boyfriend's chin. 

"So about that making love..." Mick started nervously, wondering when his boyfriend was thinking.

"What about it, love? Do you want to?"

"I don't wanna take things too quickly, Jim...I just...Well, I love you, for starters."

"You fucking want me, don't you?" Jim sassed, kissing his lover's neck.

"Fine, yes dammit," The bigger man admitted, shushing Jim with a kiss, "I wanna love you."

Jim smiled brightly, he kissed Mick's neck again and took his hands, "Then love me, Mick." He placed his boyfriend's hands on his sides then kissed the bigger-man, closing his eyes as Mick kissed back; Mick deepened the kiss and slowly massaged Jim's sides, he moved a little, his own eyes closing as their mouths parted and their tongues met. Completely lost in the kiss, Mick's hands slid up Jim's shirt and he gently caressed his flesh, adoring how soft it was, he gently brushed his fingers over Jim's scars, trying to adore every inch with his hands; Jim's mind went a little fuzzy when Mick's hands touched his skin, he felt amazing though and he could feel the love radiating from Mick.

The tall man reluctantly broke the kiss to breathe, he gasped softly when Mick's finger's massaged his broken flesh, a moan left his lips and he shifted a little; Mick's eyes shot open, afraid he might have made a wrong move when Jim shifted, "You okay?"

"Fine, it's just beautiful...How you care for my skin."

"I love everything about you, even your scars, you're beautiful and I want you to feel it too." Mick moved and Jim did to, they shifted around: Jim ended up in Mick's lap, the bigger man resting against the arm of the sofa. Jim leaned back and removed Mick's shirt, he let his fingers run over the man's muscles and rose his arms as Mick tugged at his shirt, the fabric soon fell to the floor and Mick smiled, he sat up a little more and kissed Jim's chest.

"Wanna go upstairs, baby?"

"Yeah, that sounds better." Mick smiled a little more, his nerves slowly slipping away; Jim got off Mick then the bigger man got off the couch, their hands found each other and they headed upstairs. Once they got into their bedroom, Mick shyly led Jim over to their bed, he laid the man down then clambered on too, he leaned over and gently kissed one of the scars on Jim's stomach, wanting to adore his boyfriends flesh some more before they actually made love.

"Mick..." Jim breathed, running his fingers through his lover's hair, adoring the way he loved him, scars and all. Feeling the bigger man's lips and tongue moving closer to his jeans, a tingle shot to his groin in anticipation. Noticing the look in the taller man's eyes, Mick slowly unfastened his boyfriend's jeans and pulled them off when he lifted his hips off the bed.

Mick came up slowly and pulled Jim into a kiss, putting all his love and passion into it as he palmed his lover's growing erection. Jim groaned into the kiss, pressing himself to Mick's hand, hinting that he wanted more. The bigger man smirked into the kiss and continued to rub his boyfriend, pulling back when he felt him fully harden against him. Jim let out a small whimper at the loss of contact, he pushed Mick down and straddled the bigger man's hips hoping to get a turn in teasing. 

Mick smiled up at his love and ran his hands down his sides, enjoying the contented sigh Jim let loose. Wanting to get his boyfriend a bit more excited, Jim leaned down and pressed his lips to Mick's, pressing their hips together, wanting to be sure his lover could feel his arousal. The bigger man groaned into the kiss and bucked his hips against Jim, another groan slipping from his lips at the friction between them. 

Jim slid off his boyfriend and shed his boxers, climbing back into the bigger man to rid him of the rest of his clothing. Once they were both naked, Jim took to planting sweet, gentle kisses all the way down his love's body. Once he got below Mick's belly button, he dove down and immediately took in the man's full length and began bobbing happily, relishing in his lover's moans. 

Once he was sure he'd gotten his boyfriend thoroughly excited, he came back up and pressed himself to the bigger man, "Do you want to be inside me, Mickael?"

Mick nodded, unable to find the words, completely lost from the way Jim had said his name: his voice a mixture of love and lust. He held Jim's hips and massaged them softly, wanting the man to stay where he was and have the control, he was a little afraid of getting ahead of himself and hurting Jim, the tall-man smiled softly, he moved so he was straddling Mick's hips properly, he rose himself and took his boyfriend's slick erection in hand, he took a small breath then pressed the crown to his entrance; he slowly lowered himself, biting his lip in concentration and trying not to whimper from feeling his walls moving to accommodate Mick's size.

Jim got about half-way then settled his hands on Mick's chest, the bigger man's thumbs rubbed against his thighs and he smiled again; feeling a little more comfortable, Jim pushed himself all the way and moaned out once Mick's length was inside him. The bigger man had managed to hold back his own moan, wanting to be sure that Jim was okay before he let his pleasure be heard; Jim stayed still, allowing himself some time to get used to Mick's full length, it didn't hurt but he felt slightly uncomfortable with not doing anything.

Mick gave Jim's hips another small rub, he loved how amazing Jim's heat felt around his cock, he was just happy that this was happening and he was willing to give Jim all the time he needed to get comfortable. Jim saw Mick smile and with those big hands rubbing his hips, it urged him on, he slowly began rocking his hips, moaning softly as Mick's length began to slide in and out of his body, he could feel the love radiating through them behind the lust they had.

Jim got a steady pace going and his moans got a little clearer, his body heating up from the love and pleasure that ran through his veins as he moved. Mick let his own moans go, happy to let his vocal pleasure out now that Jim seemed fine, he slowly moved his hips with his boyfriend's, creating a little more friction between them; Jim's eyes closed as more pleasure washed over him, the air around them slowly heating as they moved in harmony.

Feeling his lover moving with him, the taller man began to pick up his pace, scratching at Mick's chest a bit as their groans got louder. Happy to see Jim so eager to pick things up, Mick kept up easily, the intense pleasure causing him to buck his hips, brushing past Jim's prostate. Jim let loose a loud moan, unable to contain his pleasure. He gripped at his boyfriend, practically begging for more as he began to ride him harder. Taking the hint, Mick changed his ever so slightly and thrust right into the bundle of sensitive nerves, the taller man moaning louder still.

Loving the sounds he got off Jim, Mick repeated his movements, groaning as Jim scratched at his flesh. Feeling his love moving so perfectly, Jim was struggling to fight his climax and prolong the moment. Already, his cock was leaking profusely, aching for Mick's attention. As though he could read his boyfriend's mind, the bigger man began to jerk his lover to the rhythm of their thrusts, relishing in the groans and gasps that came from him. Mick continued to keep up his movements and rubs his boyfriend's hips, fighting his climax just as much as he could tell Jim was.

The big man knew he couldn't hold on much longer; he was already leaking profusely into Jim, his body aching for release. He continued his movements, more focused on his lover's release than his own. The big man bucked his hips, yet again hitting Jim's prostate, the tall man nearly screaming as he came onto Mick's chest. Though his climax racked his body, he continued his movements just a bit longer, and with one more buck from Mick, his boyfriend came deep within him with a loud groan.

For another few moments, they kept moving, riding their high until it died down. Jim lifted himself off Mick and dropped down on his now sweaty chest, placing sweet kisses on the flesh, "That was absolutely amazing..." The taller man gasped, still breathless from their session.

"Yes, you are," Mick agreed, kissing his lover's head. "You gotta pretty into it there." He chuckled softly, stroking Jim's hair.

"It just felt so good..." He blushed, nuzzling into Mick's neck, "I couldn't get enough of you..."

Mick smiled lightly, "I could tell," He rubbed Jim's back with his other hand, "But, neither could I...It was absolutely perfect babe."

"Mh, yeah," Jim smiled a little, "We're dirty." He sighed happily, nuzzling into Mick's neck more.

"You wanna get clean?"

"Yes...Then sleep." Jim muttered, tiredness slowly taking over his body now he was completely settled.

"Okay," Mick smiled more, loving how adorable his boyfriend sounded when he was warn out, "You're gonna have to move babe..."

"Right," Jim sighed, he got off Mick then slid off the bed, the bigger man got up too and he took Jim's hand, instantly weaving their fingers together; he led them through to the bathroom, once there, he switched the shower on and held Jim close, "I love you, so much, Mickael."

"I love you, James, just as much," Mick smiled brightly, pressing a small kiss to Jim's cheek; the taller-man checked the water then stepped into the shower, pulling Mick with him. The bigger man happily got in, he smirked a little, letting his eyes roam over Jim's nakedness, "You're absolutely gorgeous."

"Me?" Jim laughed, "You're one to talk, look at how fucking perfect you are!" He grinned, happily letting his own eyes scan over Mick's flesh.

"I'm not at all..." Mick muttered, feeling a little flushed by Jim's words.

"You are, now shush and get washed, you filthy animal."

"Mh," Mick smirked again, "You were the one who got me filthy. Now you're complaining." He grabbed the shower gel and a loofah.

"Just shush, we can talk after we're clean." Jim smiled, Mick nodded and poured some of the gel into the loofah.

Half an hour passed and the couple finally stepped out of the shower, they dried then went back through to their bedroom, they slipped into their boxers then clambered into bed together; they cuddled close and Jim shut his eyes, completely ready for sleep, "Night Jim." Mick smiled softly, press a kiss to his boyfriend's head.

"Night Mick..." Jim muttered, snuggling into his boyfriend's warmth; Mick closed his own eyes and the couple slowly drifted off to sleep, happy with their day and prepared for their lives together.


End file.
